Taste of Love
by taitofan
Summary: One hundred drabbles showing the love that can blossom in the picturesque village of Surferio.
1. One through Ten

Taste of Love—One through Ten

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: I love the kids in Surferio. A lot. Enough to write one hundred drabbles—mini fics between one hundred and two hundred words—featuring couples made up of them. With so many, I've decided to post them ten at a time. There will be a variety of pairs and ratings, so chances are you'll find any couple involving these six lovely humanoid children you could possibly want. Also, please note that very few of these are related. I'll make sure to note if any do, especially since they might be presented out of order. Some take place in the future too, but those should be pretty easy to figure out. Now…enjoy!

drabbles100 themes: #1-10; related drabbles: one, two, and three.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

001. **Beginnings** (142)

Surferio was a wonderful place to live, but not the best place to go on a date. Therefore, Lezard's very first date involved waking up early enough to travel to Peterny so they'd have enough time to enjoy the day before leaving for the aquatic village again. He was ready to go, now he just needed his date…

He knocked on the door and heard a muffled '_Just a moment!_' through the wood. He wasn't ready yet? _Honestly_, was he secretly a girl?

…Oh, he hoped not…

"All right, I'm ready." Lezard snapped out of his musings to see his date. His long brunet hair, those bright yellow eyes…he was _beautiful…_

"I… I-it's about time! Hurry up, will you?" Melt chucked quietly and latched his arm with Lezard's. Dating would never change their rivalry…

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

002. **Middles** (145)

They both decided that Peterny was rather overrated, and on their next date they decided to go to Aquios. The bar was out since they were underage, the church held no interest as neither was religious, the shops were better suited for travelers and warriors… They ate an early lunch in the main square and decided they'd be better off heading back early and making out for the rest of the day.

A building they hadn't noticed before caught their attention as they left the city. Curiosity made them enter. A spastic young woman recognizing them as the protégées Louise and Ansala talked about made them stay. …They left a thousand fol richer each and both the newest members of the Inventors Guild, sporting new communicators.

The walk home left them wondering if perhaps their upcoming date in Aquios might turn into an apartment hunt.

003. **Ends** (134)

The date officially ended when Lezard walked Melt back to his house…until Melt invited him inside and the unofficial part of the date began. It started with a typical hormone-induced frenzy, fueled by their years of rivalry and unresolved sexual tension, but it eventually took a more serious turn.

"We're now guild members… We must decide our future." Lezard's head was filled with responses, from cynical '_We just started dating!_' to sappy '_I've always known we were destined to stay together_.' Instead…

"We both know we won't get anywhere staying here. We'll just have to go to Aquios next week and ensure they make room for us, won't we?" Melt smiled at the answer—he didn't need the poetics. He already knew.

This ending was merely the beginning of the rest of their lives.

004. **First **(122)

"Y-you go first," Dribe whimpered, hiding behind Lucien as if the older boy could protect him from whatever evils lurked within the caves between Surferio and the Mosel Dunes.

"_M-me_?! Why don't _you_ go first, ya big chicken!" Dribe shook his head vehemently, leaving no doubt that he would _not_ be going first, no matter _what_. Lucien gulped, knowing that it would hardly make him look like a real man if he wouldn't go first, but…

"How about…we go together?" Hesitantly, Dribe stepped out from behind him, looking skeptical.

"Really?" To prove his point, Lucien slipped his hand in the younger boy's and grinned.

"Really." Flushing, he nodded and they braved the cave hand-in-hand.

And somehow, it didn't seem so scary anymore.

005. **Last **(139)

The last time they'd talked had been almost three years ago. Melt had left Surferio to become Louise's apprentice. He had let the old woman live with him when he'd been younger, so she called it her payment. Melt was just glad he could learn compounding from an expert.

He did miss Surferio though. His friends, their rivals, even the Real Man contests. Aquios was a wonderful city, but it was missing something…or rather _someone_.

"Ansala's new apprentice is coming today, so make a good impression boy. Show those stuffy alchemists that the compounders are superior!" Louise's words ran in his head as the door to the workshop opened, and everyone stopped to watch the newcomer, dressed in an oversized green robe and thick glasses, enter.

"Ah, my Silent One. It's been a while." Suddenly, Aquios was _completely_ perfect.

006. **Hours **(126)

"I think we're stuck." Lucien glared over at his rival, wondering how he could be so damn _calm_.

"No, _really_? I think I can see that, yah idiot!" Roger shrugged, glancing up at the opening of the large pit they'd fallen into during their latest Real Man contest. The opening that was, of course, far too high for them to reach.

"It'll probably be a few hours before anyone finds us… Guess we'll just hafta wait for 'em." Lucien almost yelled at the Menodix boy again, but just then he had a wonderful thought. He and Roger. _Alone_. For a few hours. "Lucien, why are ya lookin' at me like that? Lucien? Lucien, wait, I—!"

It ended up being a very pleasant couple of hours.

007. **Days **(127)

It had been days since Lucien had been out of the house, having been grounded for talking back to his parents yet again. The punishment made him miserable, but it would hardly cure his rebellious phase—he just kept his comments in his head now.

"Here, he wanted me to give you this. Though I _hardly _condone your relationship, I suppose it's better than listening to you complain all night long…" Lucien took the small note from his brother, unfolding it and reading the short message inside.

'_When your punishment is over, you should come over for a…sleepover. See you then_.'

Lucien grinned at Melt's words, pleased that his boyfriend missed him just as much as he missed Melt. Now, to just get through two more days…

008. **Weeks **(117)

It had been a few weeks since Roger left Surferio and started traveling with Fayt, Cliff, and Nel. He loved it, no doubt, but he couldn't help but feel a bit…

"Do you miss someone?" He looked up at Nel, the first one who'd truly been nice to him. Her question brought up thoughts of sweet smiles, adoring looks, undying loyalty, and foxtails.

"Well… Kinda…" It was an understatement, and they both knew it.

"I'm sure he misses you too." Roger didn't ask how she knew. He was just glad she understood.

And when they finally returned to Surferio after a few more weeks, Nel watched with a knowing smile as Roger immediately headed towards Dribe's house.

009. **Months **(159)

Lucien was the first child born into the latest generation of Surferio villagers. Many other woman were swept up in the excitement, and thirteen month later Melt was born. Over the next five months, four more babies were born in rapid succession—Roger, Dribe, Vellion, and finally Lezard. A year and a half after one baby came, there were six, all boys.

Lucien and Lezard were the oldest and the youngest, and the only set of siblings. With only eighteen months between them, it was often hard to tell who acted more like the older sibling. While Lucien was certainly taller and more outgoing, Lezard was crafty, intelligent, and more than a little cocky. Watching him boss around his older brother probably left doubts in the minds of those who were unaware of their true birth order.

…And if that didn't confuse them, catching Lezard leering over his brother, forcing him to beg for his touch, mostly likely would.

010. **Years **(124)

They'd managed to go years without getting caught. They'd tried to be careful—tried to keep their relationship strictly platonic while their parents were home. But as they got older and their hormones woke up, it became harder and harder until…

"Did they…just pass out?"

"It appears that would be the case."

Lucien tried to move to get a better look, but the handcuffs rather restricted his movement. And even the sight of their parents passed out cold in the doorway didn't seem to be enough to warrant Lezard letting him go.

"So… Whadda we tell 'em when they wake up?" Lezard pondered the situation for approximately three seconds before shrugging, uncaring.

"They had to find out sooner or later. Now, where were we…?"


	2. Eleven through Twenty

Taste of Love—Eleven through Twenty

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: So…here's the next ten. I'm sure that very soon it will become obvious that I focused on four different couples. What can I say? I'm a fangirl! Now, maybe I'll inspire someone else to write about them… _Wink wink nudge nudge_.

drabbles100 themes: #11-20; related drabbles: none.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

011. **Red** (142)

He was seeing red. Bright, vivid, angry red. How _dare_ he! That ungrateful little—!

"Dribe, what's wrong? Whaddayah lookin' at?" The fox humanoid muttered an excuse to Roger and quickly slipped away, quickly making his way over the docks and just into the tree line, where he'd seen what made him so livid.

"Lucien, what the hell are you doing?" It wasn't often Dribe used any foul language. But it also wasn't often he caught his lover making out with his younger brother behind a tree either.

"Oh, ah, hey Dribe. I can explain…" Lucien looked nervous; Lezard looked annoyed at being interrupted; Dribe just looked pissed.

"Then start explaining. _Now_." Somehow, Lucien knew he was in for a world of hurt, no matter what he said, so he took a deep breathe and took a chance.

"Wanna have a threesome?"

012. **Grey** (152)

Their relationship seemed so black and white. They were rivals—had been since they were old enough to carry weapons. Rivals, they'd thought, were supposed to hate each other, so they did as they were expected. The friendship they'd had as young children turned to hatred overnight. Black and white, no room for anything else.

As they grew older, they came to question their beliefs. All of the contests, all of the times they bested each other, all the many more times they tied… They came to respect the other. Who was the bigger man didn't seem to matter much anymore; they competed just for the thrill of it.

With respect came other feelings, deeper feelings, more than friendship even… And the day Lucien kissed Roger out of the blue, they realized that their rivalry was far more than black and white… Those shades of grey were what made it all worthwhile.

013. **White** (127)

_Harder, faster, hurry, more_. It always became his mantra when they were together, just the two of them in the other's bed. He let down all of his walls, dropped all pretenses, and _begged_ to be taken until his throat was raw from screaming. The other always complied quietly, just a smirk or occasional moan telling him how tight he was. Never once was he disappointed—the other always found that spot that made him see white and cry out from the pleasurable overload.

When it was all over, Melt pulled away and took his breathless lover into his arms, murmuring words that were never fully heard. Lezard was always too busy wondering why someone he claimed to hate so much always made him feel so good.

014. **Black** (157)

Lucien's eyes were so dark that they were almost black. He wasn't sure why, considering he was a cat humanoid, and most of his kind had blue, green, or amber eyes. Lezard's were a bright green, not at all like his own.

Melt's eyes were almost the exact opposite of his. They were a vibrant yellow, which fit well, seeing as he was a wolf humanoid. They were big and bright, capable of seeing what others couldn't. They often looked glazed over, and that was when everyone knew he was hearing what they couldn't. They were eyes full of mystery…while his were just plain boring.

But one day Melt took him aside after a contest and told him that he saw great expression in his dark irises—determination, pride, bravery…love. Lucien was left flushed as those yellow eyes looked into his very soul, but he suddenly didn't mind the black he was met with every morning anymore.

015. **Blue** (149)

The sky was bright blue and sunny and the water was clear and refreshing. All in all, it was a perfect day in the picturesque village. The local children celebrated by stripping to their trunks and diving in… Except two. Lezard hated the water and opted to stay inside and work on an experiment. Melt wasn't fond of swimming either and merely sat on the docks and dipped his bare feet in.

"Why ain't ya swimmin'?" a familiar voice asked.

'_Because I'd rather watch you_.'

"…I do not desire to get wet, that is all." Lucien looked skeptical, but he merely shrugged and swam back to help Vellion beat Roger and Dribe in a splashing contest. Melt sighed once he was out of earshot. One of these days he'd tell Lucien the truth…

Until then, he'd just have to live with being as blue as the sky above him.

016. **Purple** (177)

"This is it," Lucien proclaimed, pointing at the strange purple object he'd seen in the woods the other day. Melt, who Lucien had brought to identify it since he always seemed to know about strange things, didn't say a word as he stared at it. "…Well? What is it?"

"You…don't know?" Lucien shrugged, and Melt's face suddenly started to flush.

"I know what it _looks_ like, but what does it _do_?" Melt looked up at Lucien, then down to the plastic purple…toy, then back to Lucien, his face growing hotter by the second. Feeling more flustered than he ever had in his life, he quickly explained the basics. Lucien just furrowed his brow at the embarrassed explanation.

"I think I'd just wanna use another person. Plastic ain't as cute as _you_, ya know?" For the first time in his existence, Melt let out an uncharacteristic squeak and ran back to the village, missing the smirk that suddenly grew on Lucien's face. He bent down and picked up his toy, which he'd planted there earlier, smirking.

Mission accomplished.

017. **Brown** (137)

A brown tail wound around a tanned thigh; it was an act of possession. He _belonged_ to him, and they both knew it. Still, Lezard didn't want him to forget just who owned him—heart, body, and soul. Lucien knew that he could never forget, but he didn't stop his brother. How could he when he'd come to like it? No one else could make him feel the way he did.

Lezard didn't think there was anything wrong with what they did. Lucien wanted it; he wanted to do it. How could he ignore those delicious pleas of '_touch me_'?

And as Lezard complied, he smirked as Lucien's own long, brown tail found its way around his ankle. They both knew Lucien belonged to Lezard—one day Lucien would realize it worked the other way around too.

018. **Green** (153)

Not many people had ever seen beyond Lezard's thick glasses. His parents and Lucien had, obviously, but other than family, even his eye color was a mystery. Vellion was one of the few who knew that Lezard had the most brilliant shade of green eyes, bright enough to put any emerald on the planet to shame. It had been an accident for him even to see Lezard sans glasses, but Vellion would never forget the beautiful sight of that handsome face.

Melt was another who had seen Lezard's eyes, though Vellion knew that it hadn't been an accident in his case; it hadn't even been a one-time thing. No, the soothsayer was lucky enough to boast having Lezard bare far more than just his face for him, far more than Vellion would ever see. After all, Melt held the one thing he could never have—Lezard's heart.

And that made Vellion see green.

019. **Pink** (119)

"Yanno, pink doesn't really suit ya…" Dribe wanted to hit him, kick him, lob a rock at his skull, _anything_ to get that damned smirk off the older boy's face.

"Well if you wouldn't be so crude, I…I… Argh! You're so unpleasant!" Lucien's smirk simply widened, making Dribe even more flustered.

"I can't help it if every little comment makes ya blush like a schoolgirl. 'Sides, I was only tellin' the truth. Ya really do look like a—"

"Not another word!" Dribe wailed, though it was muffled as he buried his beet red face in his hands. Lucien chuckled and put an arm around his waist.

"There ya go, red is more yer color."

Dribe just wailed louder.

020. **Colourless** (185)

Some days, the world just felt colorless—void of all things happy and bright. Dreary days, where he just felt so helpless and alone that he almost couldn't stand it. His parents said it was just his hormones changing as he got older, but Lucien knew it was more than that. Something was missing in his life, and he just needed to find it…

"Are you _still_ moping?" The annoyed voice cut though the otherwise silent room as Lucien stared out the window to the dull looking world outside. Lezard could only sigh at his brother, thinking to himself that he liked it better when he was overly excitable. "Honestly, if I wasn't around, who _knows_ what you'd do…"

Then a firm hand was on Lucien's face, twisting him around until a pair of lips met his own. Lucien's eyes shut on instinct, allowing his younger brother to kiss him thoroughly. When they parted and Lucien's eyes opened, he could do nothing but smile.

Suddenly the world was in vibrant color, starting with Lezard's light pink lips, which he promptly drew in for another kiss.


	3. Twenty One through Thirty

Taste of Love—Twenty One through Thirty

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: This set has mostly my OTP and LezardxLucien—this was unintentional, as I wrote them out of order. I just thought it was kinda funny it turned out that way... Anyway, I mostly like this set because number thirty is probably my favorite of any of these. With a hundred to choose from, that's a pretty big feat. That's about it…hope you all enjoy!

drabbles100 themes: #21-30; related drabbles: 22, 21, and 23 in that order.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

021. **Friends** (101)

"Why do you keep making me feel this way?" Melt smiled at his rival's irritated question; Lezard had always hated not knowing something…

"I believe that is something only you can answer." The cryptic answer was expected, but not appreciated.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? What kinda spell did you put on me?!" The young soothsayer slipped his hand within the sleeve of Lezard's long robe and sought out his hand, and the warm feeling that filled the cat humanoid held his answer.

"Friends?" Lezard was silent for a few moments, before gently squeezing the warm hand within his own.

"…Sure."

022. **Enemies** (113)

Lezard watched Melt carefully, taking in his every move, hearing his every word. Lucien claimed he was obsessed; Lezard assured his dear brother that he was just cautious. After all, Melt was his greatest rival, no his _enemy_. The Silent One was always watching him too after all…

One day Lezard caught the other boy's eye, and there was a pregnant pause as his own dark eyes gazed behind thick glasses into knowing bright yellow. He was the first one to break away, feeling hot. Like nothing he'd ever felt. Surely, he'd put some curse upon him to make him feel that way…

After all, nothing good could come from his enemy, right?

023. **Lovers** (120)

It started with the handholding from the first day. Then it progressed to goodnight hugs after long days of enjoying each other's company. Hugs evolved to kisses on the cheek, then quick pecks on the lips. One night Melt hooked his arms around Lezard's neck and deepened the kiss, and it went from there.

"I can't believe we wasted twelve years being enemies… I blame the goofball and my excitable brother." Melt didn't bother to point out that they'd been friends as very young children, instead enjoying the feel of Lezard's arms around him and the sight of the stars twinkling. Lezard and stars—two of the things he loved the most…

Though Lezard always won out in the end.

024. **Family** (103)

Their parents were always gone it seemed. Lucien wasn't a bad mentor, not at first, but as he reached his rebellious teenage years, the younger of the brothers had to take it upon himself to make sure his dear sibling didn't get into _too_ much trouble.

"Well well, my excitable young boy… What's this mess?" Lucien flushed at his younger brother catching him, but he didn't make a move to hide it. "I guess I'll just have to clean you up…"

A normal family probably didn't do what they did, but they'd never considered themselves normal anyway. And they were okay with that.

025. **Strangers** (129)

Lezard and Dribe might as well have been strangers for as much as they knew about each other. Lezard's rivalry was with Melt—his counterpart of sorts in Roger's crew. Dribe had a history of getting into arguments with Lucien. Neither had ever really had to deal with the other.

Of course, sometimes they just needed to get away from their friends and rivals, and seek what they lacked in the arms of a stranger. And at least with each other, they knew their names and where they lived. Dribe knew Lezard liked alchemy and bossing people around; Lezard knew Dribe hated the dark and liked to speak before he thought. That was enough to justify what they did…and little enough to deny that it could ever be more.

026. **Teammates** (126)

Lucien, Lezard, and Vellion were teammates in a loose sense. Lezard manipulated his brother and Vellion blindly followed because Lezard was a surprisingly good cook. But there were no real bonds between any of them.

Roger, Dribe, and Melt were true teammates. They helped and supported each other no matter what. They were comrades, best friends…lovers. The latter developed last of course. It had started as hero worship from Dribe to Roger, then a crush from Roger to Melt, and Melt, being the most perceptive of them, noticed this all and got everything into the open. They all loved each other, far more than mere friends.

And the others could berate them as much as they wanted—they knew that their love would take them far.

027. **Parents** (103)

"I dunno Lezard… Are ya sure we should be doin' this?"

"Of course. You saw what they were doing. If mom and dad like it, why shouldn't we? Now, I'll be dad, and you can be mom…"

Lucien really didn't think that things they'd accidentally caught their parents doing were things _they_ should be doing too, but Lezard was insistent as he striped away their clothes. And by the time those young, dexterous hands were working their magic, he was hardly in a position to complain anyway.

"L-lezard! Do that again!"

"My, you certainly are excitable today, aren't you? Now, call me _daddy_…"

028. **Children** (128)

"Our children… Don't you think they're a bit…close?"

"No, it's just the age, I'm sure. They're perfectly normal."

What Lucien and Lezard's parents didn't know, or perhaps knew and just didn't want to admit, was that their children were far closer than they could ever understand. Lucien needed his younger brother to keep him from doing stupid, reckless things. Lezard needed his older brother to remind him that other people were more than just his toys. They were very different, but very similar, like most brothers.

But most brothers didn't sneak out of the house and go deep into the woods to show exactly how much they truly loved each other. And if their parents wanted to be in denial about it, well, all the better for them.

029. **Birth** (126)

Lucien had been far too young to remember the birth of his younger brother. His mother said he'd handled it very well. Even at a mere year old, he hadn't been jealous when her time was spilt between the two. If anything, he'd grown up having a constant playmate.

He supposed that even though he was a teenager now, he was still like he'd been back then. Of everything he was jealous of his brother for, attention from their parents wasn't included. No, Lezard was smart, really handsome when he took his glasses off…

No, if anything, he was jealous that Lezard didn't seem to have the same unnatural feelings for his brother that he did—Lezard was _normal_. And that upset him more than anything.

030. **Death** (134)

Melt's parents died when he was nine years old. Their house had caught on fire, and only Melt escaped. His parents sacrificed themselves to get him out of harm's way…and not a day went by when he didn't think about them.

"It's been four years." Melt nodded as he stood over their small graves, freshly picked wildflowers offered on them. "Do you still feel guilty?"

"Sometimes," he admitted, not looking up at his visitor. "But I know they did it because they love me… I carry on so that I don't waste their gift." The other figure moved so they were side by side, and a warm hand slipped into Melt's.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" A smile touched Melt's lips at the other's understanding.

"Mother, father, this is Lezard, my boyfriend…"


	4. Thirty One through Forty

Taste of Love—Thirty One through Forty

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: This next group contains the longest of all the drabbles, only one word below my self-imposed limit. Not much else to say at this point, so please have at it! Reviewing would be lovely too.

drabbles100 themes: #31-40; related drabbles: 36 and 39.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

031. **Sunrise **(183)

Roger wasn't really a morning person. He liked the afternoons the best, and nights weren't bad either. He much preferred to go to bed late and sleep in before his latest Real Man contest. After all, why bother to be up if everyone else in the village was sleeping?

Melt was quite similar. He liked the night the best though, as that was when the stars came out. He, however, had no problem functioning on only a few hours of sleep, so he was often up rather early. Unlike Roger, he liked being one of the few people awake when the sun rose. In fact…

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Roger mumbled as they sat on the docks outside Melt's house, watching the sunrise together. Melt said nothing, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Roger was smiling slightly as he watched the brilliant colors in the sky. The fact that he'd miss hours of sleep to indulge him spoke volumes, and Melt silently promised that he'd make it worth the other boy's while…maybe that night.

032. **Sunset **(199)

"Why are we out here again?"

"I already told ya Lezard, we gotta try that bondin' thing Roger and his crew do. See if it helps my losin' streak…"

Vellion sat behind the brothers, loving Lucien's idea. The sunset was so pretty—a sky of bright reds, yellows, and oranges. The only things more beautiful than the sky were the exquisite cat humanoids he saw in its glow.

"I like your idea Lucy," he said quietly, though since he didn't hear an irritated cry of '_How many times do I gotta tell ya not to call me Lucy?!_' he assumed he wasn't heard.

"Heh. What a simple, idealistic notion… Though, I suppose that if you insist, it won't hurt anything." He could tell by the slight nuance in Lezard's voice that he honestly liked the idea, though he'd never admit it. He could tell these things.

"Glad ya agree…" He watched as Lucien put his arm around his brother's shoulder; Lezard tensed momentarily before slowly allowing himself to lean into Lucien's embrace. A sad smile formed on his face at the sight—he may not have a chance with either of them, but at least they had each other.

033. **Too Much** (129)

"Heh, you fool. Did you honestly think you could win? You're so pathetic!" That was it. It was just too much for Roger to take anymore. Everyday for as long as he could remember, he'd put up with Lezard being a jerk to him or his friends. Well, enough was enough. He'd helped bring down the creator of their entire universe—he wasn't going to put up with a fellow twelve-year-old's mouth anymore.

He would never harm an unarmed person though, no matter how irritating—he had a reputation as a Real Man after all. Besides, Lezard shut up very quickly when Roger captured his lips and didn't pull away until they were both out of breathe.

"So whaddayah gotta say now?" Sweet silence met his ears. Mission accomplished.

034. **Not Enough** (133)

Dribe was one of Roger's best friends and vice versa. Melt rounded out their crew, but the way Dribe felt about Melt was nothing like how he felt for Roger. It had started as hero worship—he wanted to be just like his leader, brave and strong. Now that Roger was back from saving the world, their friendship had gotten even deeper, which was certainly nice…

…But it wasn't enough. Dribe didn't want to be Roger's friend anymore; he didn't think he could. He loved Roger so much that it _hurt_. Seeing him everyday, knowing they were just friends…he couldn't take it.

So when he surprised the Menodix boy on their way home one night with a kiss and had it returned eagerly, he couldn't help but be ecstatic. There, _that_ was enough.

035. **Sixth Sense** (156)

It was common knowledge that Melt could see and hear what others could not. What was lesser known was the fact that he had a sort of sixth sense as to when Lezard was up to no good, whether it be a trap he was setting up, a dangerous new contest scheme, or simply when he was about to say something very foolish. And as the cat humanoid opened his mouth to retort to a comment Roger made, Melt could tell he was about to do the latter.

"You goofball! The only one allowed to do _that_ is Melt!" All was silent then, as four pairs of eyes fell upon Lezard and Melt, who were flushed in embarrassment and sighing in exasperation respectively. "I mean…"

Of course, no one believed Lezard's excuse, but Melt really didn't mind. After all, they were now out of the closet, and his Lezard-sense was still working perfectly. All was well.

036. **Smell **(128)

"You smell really nice." Melt was used to Dribe's directness after all the years they'd been friends, so he was hardly surprised by the seemingly random compliment. "Are boys supposed to smell nice?"

"Are boys supposed to notice when other boys smell nice?" Dribe thought over the question in silence for a few moments before shrugging.

"Dunno. But I did, and you do. What do you suppose that means?" Melt set down his book, knowing he'd never be able to finish until the curious fox humanoid was satisfied, and brought his face to Dribe's until their noses were touching.

"I suppose that means your hormones are starting to come to life." Before Dribe could question it, Melt's lips were on his, and he suddenly had all his answers.

037. **Sound **(162)

All was quiet in Surferio, with the exception of the chirping crickets under the moonlight, and the sensual sounds coming from the one house with candles still burning. Two young men were responsible; they were rivals by days, but when night fell, there was no doubt about how they truly felt for each other.

The brunet laying on the bed moaned as his lover trailed kisses down his bare torso. He whimpered when his lover left a love bite on the inside of his thigh. He panted and begged for more when his lover stopped playing and gave him what he wanted. He yelled his lover's name as he reached his climax.

And as they lay in bed, limbs tangled together, the only sound was soft breathing as they drifted off to sleep. These were the times Melt liked the most—it was always a nice change to hear Lezard begging for more after listening to his cocky attitude all day long.

038. **Touch **(163)

They liked to yell at each other. To fight, to scream—it was a simple clash of personalities, as they were far too similar than either was will to admit.

But sometimes they liked to get away from everyone and everything and just be alone. There was no yelling during that time, not even any talking. They were completely silent and relied on their sense of touch to communicate. Lucien tugged at Dribe's buttons to signify he wanted to go further, and Dribe retaliated by untying the older boy's bandana, in a silent promise of '_I will if you do too_.'

The quick, harsh touches always came first. They were young and impatient after all. But when all was silently said and done, the touches would become soft, slow, more exploring. Even when they were finished, they were never really done.

They might yell a lot when there was an audience, but sometimes words just couldn't convey how they really felt for each other.

039. **Taste **(163)

"I wonder…" That was all the warning Melt got before he felt a warm, wet trail form on his cheek. He sat still for a few moments in shock—and it took a lot to shock him, it really did—before placing his book down and facing the guilty party.

"Dribe… Why did you just lick me?"

"Just wondered what you'd taste like, that's all." There were a few more moments of silence before Melt shook his head and suddenly grabbed the front of Dribe's shirt, pulling him in and capturing his lips in a kiss. Just as quickly as he started it, he pulled away, smiling as he saw how dazed Dribe looked.

"There, that's a better way to judge my…flavor. Do you have your answer now?" Dribe nodded, murmuring something about blueberries. Satisfied, Melt went back to his book, noting that Dribe must have eaten something with syrup for breakfast and deciding that he'd have to check again the next morning.

040. **Sight **(118)

Melt's sense of sight had always been different from everyone else—a cut above the rest. He saw what no one else could see, knew what no one else knew. He'd known of the perilous state of the universe before anyone else on the planet knew there were others beyond their existence. He'd foreseen the monstrosities roaming the land and his friend's victory with the outsiders over them. He saw it all…

Which is why, a few years later, he lay in bed with Lucien's arms wrapped around him, wondering why he hadn't seen this coming. He supposed no one could be perfect all of the time…

Besides, this was one surprise with which he had no problems.


	5. Forty One through Fifty

Taste of Love—Forty One through Fifty

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: Heh, as you might have noticed—or will soon—I have a bit of a fetish for seeing Lezard bake. If you wonder why, it's because Lezard has a cookbook on the bookshelf of his and Lucien's room, and he's obviously the one who makes those donuts for Vellion he mentions in a cutscene. …And now you know, heehee. Just call me taitofan, your fountain of useless Surferio Kids trivia. There's no basis for me making Lucien the worst cook in the world though; I just thought that was funny.

drabbles100 themes: #41-50; related drabbles: 42 and 43

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

041. **Shapes** (125)

"No, not like that! They're supposed to be round, not…not whatever shape _that_ is." Dribe sighed and rolled the cookie dough back into a lump. Lezard was so picky! Why wasn't he training to be a cook instead of an alchemist?

"Argh, you can be so unpleasant sometimes… How's that?" Lezard eyed to misshapen cookie and sighed.

"You're so helpless! Why did I ever agree to let you help…?"

"Cause I'm cute?" A haughty snort was his answer. "Cause it was me or Lucien, and Lucien burns water?"

"That's _closer_ at least. Now do it like _this_." Dribe smiled as Lezard grabbed his hands and helped him make a perfectly round blob of cookie dough. Yeah, he knew it—Lezard _definitely_ thought he was cute.

042. **Triangle** (144)

"…Sometimes I feel like I'm competing with your brother." Lezard said nothing. After all, Melt had a point. A bigger point than he realized. Of course, Lezard had never found the right time to tell his lover that he was sleeping with his own brother too. He doubted the right time even existed. "The stars… They tell me that you and Lucien share a physical relationship. Do you love him?"

"He's my brother." Melt didn't appear mad, or even surprised. Just disappointed, which was even worse.

"I see. Then I was right."

Neither had much to say after that, and that night Lezard told Lucien that Dribe was in love with him. He never wanted to see Melt look at him like that ever again… And by giving one love to another, he kept the other. That was better than losing both at least.

043. **Square** (102)

"Melt… Do you think that Lucien and Lezard are—?"

"I know they are."

"Oh. …Shouldn't we be mad at them?"

"No, I don't think so. I've come to learn that though they love us, there is something physical that they alone share. It's something that transcends sex and desire. They need each other. But do not fear, for we hold their hearts. At the end of the day, they're still ours."

Dribe wasn't sure that he really understood, but he stopped worrying when Lucien would go off with his brother. As long as he always came back, he could accept it.

044. **Circle** (105)

A circle, that was all he needed. One small, simple circle to make his latest experiment come to fruition. He couldn't botch this up—starting over would take too long. He had to do this now, before the rest of the ingredients spoiled. He needed to be swift, careful, _perfect_. He—

"…They're _cookies_ Lezard. They'll taste the same whether they're perfect circles or ovals or _trapezoids_. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why you're studying to be an alchemist and not a cook…"

Lezard purposely ignored Melt and concentrated on his cookie dough before it got hard. Some people had no appreciation for the art of baking…

045. **Moon** (110)

The moon was their only witness. No one understood, not their parents, not their friends… Only each other. So they left in the dead of the night. There were no stars, only the pale glowing orb lighting the way as they said their vows then fled.

They'd love each other forever. They'd never leave each other. No matter what happened, they'd stay by the other's side. They loved each other freely, with no bounds. They loved each other purely, though the world couldn't see it. They'd forever be judged in Surferio… So they had to leave.

And with the moon watching, Lucien and Lezard set off on their new life.

046. **King** (143)

Roger returned from his grand adventure with many stories about their world, space, and strange 4D beings. Melt and Dribe listened to all of his stories with awe, but one day after telling of his time in Airyglyph, he couldn't help but notice something…

"Are ya jealous or somethin'?" he asked as he pulled his friend aside.

"…Of course not," Melt replied shortly, internally seething about the grand praise Roger had given the Glyphian king. Melt was sure the man's mustache wasn't _that_ manly. Forget the fact that Roger never looked at anyone twice unless they were a "real man" or a pretty girl, and Melt knew there was nothing remotely manly about himself…

"Yanno, he was cool, but not as pretty as _you_." Melt stood speechless on the docks, watching him walk away. Well, that added pretty _boys_ to the list too...

047. **Heart** (169)

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish."

It seemed that no matter where in the universe you were, Go Fish was a card game that everyone was familiar with. It was actually a favorite of the 4D beings who overlooked the Eternal Sphere, but to the two boys playing cards, they just knew it was an adequate way to pass the time.

Lucien picked up a card from the deck and smirked triumphantly as he held up a four.

"Fished my wish! Now, got any queens?" Dribe normally would have pouted at how badly he was losing—it wasn't that he was a sore loser, but rather, _Lucien_ was a sore _winner_—but today he only smiled as he passed the card over to the older boy, purposely making sure their fingers brushed.

"It's all yours." Lucien looked at the queen of hearts for a few moments before smiling—a real smile, not the smirk he wore when cleaning house at card games. All his huh?

…He could live with that.

048. **Diamond** (116)

There were no diamonds involved. No rings at all actually, nor any lengthy speeches. They weren't even anywhere special—just outside on the docks, the afternoon sun shining down and the water glistening. He didn't even get on one knee as he asked.

"Marry me?" Two simple words spoken as they walked. They didn't even stop as the answer came.

"Of course."

It did hit them later, of course, that they'd agreed to marry each other. But even then they were content to keep their celebrating silent, letting the kisses do the talking for them. They didn't need the theatrics or the rings… Dribe loved Lucien whether he had a diamond on his finger or not.

049. **Queen** (182)

Aquios's workshop was in a frenzy. For once the alchemists and the compounders were working together rather than as rivals, all in the hope that the workshop would be presentable for the Queen's visit later that day. Never before had the Queen been there since it had opened…and the two teenaged humanoids who'd only been there for a few months had never even met her, so they were especially anxious.

"Her majesty will most likely wonder why you're growing homunculi that resemble us," Melt commented as he watched his lover hastily clean his cluttered workspace. He was glad he was far more organized; it was much more fun to watch Lezard scramble than to do it himself.

"If she has a problem with it, she'll just consider herself lucky she doesn't know the details of our personal lives, won't she?" Melt laughed softly—_everyone_ was lucky they didn't know those details…except perhaps their neighbors.

"Verily so."

In the end, the Queen did raise an eyebrow at the homunculi, but she said nothing. It took all of their willpower to conceal their grins.

050. **Joker** (157)

"You're such a joker," Dribe said, chuckling nervously. Lucien hopeful face quickly turned annoyed, which, in turn, made Dribe even more nervous.

"I ain't jokin'!" the older teen insisted, shoving the box closer to the fox humanoid's face. "Ya really think I'd go through so much trouble if I weren't serious?"

"I suppose not…" Dribe murmured, looking down at the box and the person who held it. He supposed he should answer soon; kneeling on the hard wooden docks was hardly comfortable. "…Yes." Lucien grinned as he received his answer. He quickly put the box's contents on Dribe's finger and then stood up, taking his lover into his arms.

"No one's gonna believe we're really gettin' married…" Dribe could only smile as he noticed the moonlight reflecting off his engagement ring. If he hadn't believed it at first, the others certainly wouldn't… But that was okay. As long as they knew the truth, no one else mattered.


	6. Fifty One through Sixty

Taste of Love—Fifty One through Sixty

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: Umm…oops. I forgot that I never finished uploading this… Well, back to it then! A lot of food ones here, so I pick on Lucien a lot. And…rereading these I realize that I'm quite cruel to poor Vellion. Alas, every pair I like him in is one-sided. On a side note, the "Melt's parents died in a fire" thing is just a random theory I came up with about a year ago that I stuck with. No canon evidence, so just go with it for the sake of my work.

drabbles100 themes: #51-60; related drabbles: 56 and 58

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

051. **Water** (110)

"…I didn't think it was possible." Lucien's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Shaddup…"

"I thought Lezard was exaggerating." The light pink deepened to a darker shade.

"I said _shaddup_."

"How did you even manage it?" His face now deep red, Lucien slammed the wooden spoon on the counter and spun to face his antagonist, a scowl on his face.

"What part of shaddup don't you understand?!" Melt smirked ever so slightly, just enough to piss him off even more.

"Really now Lucien, only _you_ could actually burn water." Fully exasperated, the older boy did the only thing he knew would stop Melt—he put his mouth to better use.

052. **Fire** (145)

The candle flame burned brightly in the dark room, so small, but so deadly. All it would take was one accident and the entire house could become an inferno in seconds. He knew—he'd lived though it in his childhood. It had taken him years before he'd even allow candles in his home. The fire had taken his parents away; why hadn't it taken him too? All it would take was one slip of his hand and the candle would topple to the floor. It would be quick…

"Melt? Why is it so dark in here? Just because we have partial night vision doesn't mean we have to push it to the limit…" Melt tore his gaze away from the flame, his previous thoughts gone as quickly as they'd come. He had a reason to live…

"Just a moment Lezard. I'll light some more candles."

053. **Earth** (177)

Lucien didn't really _get_ the stars. They were in the sky, you could only see them at night when normal people were sleeping, and they didn't do a whole heck of a lot. He supposed they were kind of pretty…not that he'd ever admit it aloud of course…but he didn't really see their appeal.

Honestly, he liked the earth beneath his feet more. You could touch the ground—walk on it, lie on it, gets stains on your clothes that your mother would yell at you for when you got home from it. It had various purposes, and it was always there. He got that.

But even if he didn't understand the stars, he knew Melt did. Melt seemed to know about a lot of things he didn't, but Lucien didn't mind. As long as the younger boy looked so cute—another thing he'd never admit aloud—while he gazed up at the night sky, smiling peacefully…

Well, he certainly didn't have to _get_ Melt to like him, so he wouldn't complain about the seemingly useless twinkles.

054. **Air** (120)

"Mother, father, it is I. How are you today?" There was no one there but the two of them and the headstones, but Lezard could swear he heard faint voices, almost as if the wind was speaking. But he shook off the ridiculous thoughts; air didn't speak after all.

"Ah, that is good. …Yes, I am well. Lezard is fine too." Melt turned to his lover, gesturing at the space above the stones, as if he would see their spirits. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. "They say hello."

Perhaps it was silly, talking to the air…

"Good afternoon. Chilly weather lately, isn't it?" …but just because he couldn't see it didn't mean he couldn't believe.

055. **Spirit** (131)

They were kindred spirits—Vellion knew it; he just needed Dribe to realize it. Lucien and Roger were the brave ones, Melt and Lezard were the smart ones, and they…they were the cheering section. Dribe was easily scared and found fighting unpleasant, while Vellion was kindhearted by nature. They'd make a perfect pair, he just knew it!

He stood at Dribe's door, a bright yellow daffodil in his hand, planning to let his feelings be known. The door slowly opened and he smiled broadly—

—Until he saw that it was Melt at the door.

"May I help you Vellion?" The other boy looked distracted, disheveled… And Vellion wasn't blind.

"Um, n-no, it's nothing… I… I gotta go."

On the walk home, he couldn't help but think that life was very unfair.

056. **Breakfast** (140)

Most people thought that being served breakfast in bed by their lover was horribly romantic. Melt _might_ have agreed with them…if his lover weren't the worst cook in Surferio—perhaps even on the entire planet—that was. So instead of having butterflies in his stomach at the sweet gesture, he was praying to the gods that he'd survive. Horrible cook or not, Melt loved Lucien, and he'd eat whatever charred, possibly moving, monstrosity he prepared.

"Here ya go!" Melt eyed the tray put in front of him cautiously. It _looked_ edible… He took a small bite, then another, and another. It was…it was _good_. It was _delicious_! It was…definitely _not_ made by Lucien.

"…Lezard?" Lucien grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah..." Melt smiled as he leaned forward and lightly pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you _very_ much."

057. **Lunch** (125)

Their parent always seemed to be gone, and since Lucien couldn't cook to save his life, Lezard had taken to cooking their meals at a young age. Not that either minded—Lezard was a better chef than their mother was anyway.

They ate their lunch together that afternoon, sitting opposite of each other. Lucien suddenly stopped, his fork en route to his open mouth, and stared at his brother. The very brother who was still eating like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Whaddayah think yer doin'?" Lezard glanced up from his plate, a small smirk gracing his face.

"I believe it's called footsies. Do you have a problem, my excitable one?"

"N-no…" After that, lunch became Lucien's favorite meal of the day.

058. **Dinner** (162)

Lucien couldn't cook; it was a fact, plan and simple. He didn't like to admit it, but it was true. Lezard was the chef in the family, not him. Therefore, it was rather hard to plan anything romantic revolving around food…

"Ya shouldn't have to cook… It's yer birthday!" Melt shook his head firmly as he stirred the pot over the oven.

"I don't mind. I may not be the best chef in Surferio, but I'm far from the worst." The implications were clear, though he'd never say them aloud.

"Still…"

"No buts," Melt cut him off, leaving no room for arguments. "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you set the table?" Lucien sighed and did as he was asked, glad he could at least feel _somewhat_ useful.

But for all of his theatrics, he was still glad Melt was handling the cooking. Because he might not like to admit it, but even _he_ shivered at his gelatinous, charred, sometimes moving monstrosities.

059. **Food** (170)

It was no secret that Vellion loved food. It was lesser known, but still no secret, that Lezard was as good a cook as he was an alchemist. What _was_ a secret was that Vellion loved the cook even more than the food.

"Thanks Lezard," he thanked shyly, gratefully taking the bag of his favorite donuts that Lezard made for him. The bespectacled boy shrugged, though there was a self-important smile on his face.

"Well, I _am_ the best." Vellion opened his mouth to agree, but he was cut off as another voice called Lezard's name. They turned to the source, and Vellion wanted to scream.

"Ah, my silent one. I was just coming to find you. I made…something very special for us to share tonight." Melt smiled at the implications; Vellion almost scowled.

"That sounds wonderful. …Oh, hello Vellion." Lezard didn't even say goodbye as they left, paying more attention to the boy he had his arm around. It just wasn't _fair_…

But at least he had his donuts.

060. **Drink** (161)

They were two teenagers, living together in a large city, and both finally of the legal drinking age on Gaitt. To celebrate, some of the other inventors insisted they take Lezard out for his birthday. Melt had thought it was a bad idea, but he let his lover do as he wished.

…Now he wished he'd put his foot down.

"I'm going to kill Mackwell and Puffy," he muttered as he dragged the fully intoxicated humanoid to their house by the arm. "Why they thought it would be a good idea to have a drinking contest with the hardest liquor there, I'll never know…" Lezard giggled in response.

"_Melllllt_, it's still my birthday. Let's have fun!" Melt quickly turned around to see that Lezard was attempting to take off his cloak with one hand, though he was highly unsuccessful. With a sigh, he resumed his dragging as Lezard started arguing with the clothing.

It was going to be a _long_ night…


	7. Sixty One through Seventy

Taste of Love—Sixty One through Seventy

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: There's a whole lot of Lucien in this batch. Other than that, there isn't a whole lot to say. Um, Dribe's parents are not canonically abusive or neglectful, but they are in my personal head-canon. Though I think Lucien and Lezard's parents must be as oblivious as I write them. Why else wouldn't Lezard's little experiments be stopped? Well, whatever. We're getting close to the end here. Just three more sets after this!

drabbles100 themes: #61-70; related drabbles: none really, but 62 and 70 could be.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

061. **Winter** (163)

Winter in Surferio meant that the temperature was slightly cool, and the residents _might_ need a blanket at night. There was no snow, the rain was still warm, and the wind rarely blew harshly. There were of course days when it did get slightly nippy, but those days were few and far between.

"Cold?" Melt shook his head, though he was visibly shivering. "Do you _have_ a cold then?"

"…Yes, I believe I do." Lucien frowned as the sound of the younger boy's teeth chattering met his ears.

"Hey, how are ya supposed to keep my brother in his place if yer sick? That's what ya get for staying out at night in the middle of winter and staring at those silly stars for hours! …Come on, I'm takin' ya home. I can make ya some soup." Melt mentally recoiled at the thought of Lucien cooking, but it was still a nice gesture, so he let him lead him home, hand in hand.

062. **Spring** (119)

Spring fever—that was what their parents blamed it on when their sons didn't want to leave the house. That must have been why they stayed in their room all day, only coming out for meals. What other reason could there be besides the listless feeling that came with the start of spring?

They ignored the gasps, the cries, the moans… There was no way those pleas for "_hurry, faster, more_" were meant the way they sounded. They were brothers after all—there was just no way…even if they had an odd fixation with each other… No, they assured each other they were mistaken. They _had_ to be.

All the while, Lucien and Lezard basked in their parents' ignorance.

063. **Summer** (170)

Surferio was a village of perpetual summer. It never snowed, and the rain was always warm. The nights occasionally got chilly, but warmth was the main climate, and it always had been. It was just another fact of life, like the sky was blue, or Lezard was a pompous jerk. Melt just accepted them with no hesitation.

Though he and the others had grown up in the weather all their lives, it didn't stop them from getting hot. Luckily, Surferio was one big swimming pool, with cool water for those warm days. Melt wasn't big on swimming, but his friends were, so he'd often sit on the docks and read while they ganged up on Lucien, the only one from his crew who liked to swim.

…It wasn't like he'd peak over the edge of his book to watch Lucien's half naked, wet, glistening body, oh no.

"I think you're drooling, oh silent one."

The weather was hot and Lezard was still a jerk. All was well in the world.

064. **Fall** (134)

Dribe was hardly known for his grace, so it wasn't horribly surprising when he, out on the latest Real Man contest, slipped on some wet leaves and began tumbling face first to the ground. He readied himself for the impact, hoping there were no sharp rocks under the leaves, but it never came. The surprising part came when he realized that someone had rushed to his side and caught him before he could fall…and who that someone was.

"T-thanks Lucien! That was real nice of you…" Lucien set him back on his feet, shrugging and glancing anywhere but at Dribe.

"Eh, don't mention it. Just be more careful, ya klutz…" He ran back to his own gang then, leaving Dribe flushed and smiling, wondering if maybe being so ungraceful wasn't that bad after all.

065. **Passing** (104)

It was a crush, a passing fancy, that was all. An infatuation—nothing more, nothing less. He was a fascinating little humanoid after all, so it wasn't a surprise that he'd become interested in him. But he had no doubts that the interest would pass with time.

What _did_ surprise him was when days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and months tuned into years, and still…

"Lezard, what's wrong? Something troubles you." He glanced down at the one in his arms who he'd _sworn_ meant nothing to him, before shaking his head and holding him closer.

"Nothing Melt, nothing at all…"

066. **Rain** (104)

Surferio was almost perpetually sunny, but it still got its fair share of rain. Roger didn't like the rain. There was enough water in Surferio already, and more just made it harder to go out and have adventures. Melt wasn't fond of it either, as rain brought clouds, and clouds blocked his view of the stars at night.

But despite their separate reasons for disliking rain, they could both agree on its good points. Rain might keep them inside all day and night, but when they used that time to explore every inch of each other's bodies thoroughly, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

067. **Snow** (160)

It had never snowed in Surferio; it was simply too hot for that. The only humanoids living there who had seen the frozen water flakes were the ones who'd traveled, and of the children in the small village, one only had gone any further than Peterny.

"Roger, you've been to Airyglyph… What's snow like?" He laughed at Dribe's curious question, as if snow was some mysterious foreign object… Though he supposed that maybe it was, to Dribe.

"It's not _that_ great. It's really cold… But it is kinda pretty when it's fallin'… Oh, and you can roll it up into snowballs and throw 'em at people! That's _so_ fun! And there are snowmen, and snow angels, and…" He paused as he caught sight of his friend's disappointed face. "…And I'll take ya to Airyglyph someday, okay? It'll be fun, just you and me."

Dribe's smile was warm enough for Roger to think he could face a blizzard at that moment.

068. **Lightning** (155)

Melt was the quiet one of the Surferio children; he'd even earned the nickname "the silent one" from his brother. Lucien knew better though. Okay, Melt didn't talk nearly as much as the rest of them, but that was because he didn't waste words. Sure, it might sound like he was just waxing poetic when he got talking about Kinza and Sorion, but he always had a good reason for doing so.

Plus, something that even Roger and Dribe didn't know was that quiet little Melt had a quick wit and a lightning tongue. The things he'd say when it was just the two of them were intelligent and witty, and if Lezard knew what his rival was saying about him behind his back, Lucien was likely to be an only child again.

…There was also the fact that Melt was a screamer, but Lucien had been threatened with castration if he ever told anyone.

069. **Thunder** (176)

Dribe hadn't never been fond of storms, but thunder and lightning didn't really scare him. No, only a few things scared him—the dark, anything that could eat him in the dark, losing those he'd cared about, and… His father.

His father had never liked that he had the "sissiest son in the whole damn village! You might as well of been a girl!" Dribe was never sure what hurt more, his father's thundering cries, or his mother's silence. Needless to say, he hardly stayed at home, instead staying with his friends when he was younger, or Lucien now that he was older. They day he could move out and go live with his boyfriend for good would no doubt be the happiest day of his life.

"Are you listening to me boy? Stop looking at your mother, she ain't gonna help you. And stop that damn crying you pansy!"

…But for now, he had to put up with the verbal and emotional abuse, praying all the while that he'd be in Lucien's safe arms soon.

070. **Storm** (151)

"W-we gotta get back," Lucien breathed out, accompanied by a low moan when Lezard hit that sensitive spot on his neck with his sharp teeth. The young alchemist chuckled, his nimble fingers playing with the button to his brother's pants teasingly.

"We'll tell them the storm kept us out. They'll never know what we're really doing. Unless you _want_ to tell them…?" The button was swiftly undone, leaving Lezard free to accentuate his mocking question with an action that made his brother moan louder.

"Y-yeah right, like I'm gonna tell 'em _that_…" The younger humanoid smirked as Lucien bucked against his hand wantonly. It hadn't taken long for him to give in that day, not long at all.

"Then stop complaining and enjoy this, my excitable one. No one will be out in this storm, so prepare to be screaming my name _very_ shortly."

Within three minutes, Lezard's words rang true.


	8. Seventy One through Eighty

Taste of Love—Seventy One through Eighty

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I have a fetish of sorts for describing Lucien as a marionette when writing LucienxLezard things. …This would be a lovely time to plug my oneshot _Marionette_ consequently. Also, somehow I managed to get the majority of these drabbles to be one couple, though I wrote them all out of order. Funny how that turns out. Ah well, Lucien and Dribe fans should be happy.

drabbles100 themes: #71-80; related drabbles: 71 and 72.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

071. **Broken** (100)

By his mid teens, Lucien was broken. He had a sadistic younger brother who knew how to pull his strings like a puppet and who wasn't afraid to do just that. Lucien was Lezard's perfect little marionette, and they both knew it. And just like a child with a toy that no longer amused them, Lezard threw away his puppet once he'd thoroughly broken it.

"Lucien… Come on, I'll take you home with me." He didn't say a word as Dribe helped him to his feet and led him to the other boy's house. Broken toys didn't talk after all.

072. **Fixed** (116)

Dribe wasn't like Lezard. He didn't want to be Lucien's puppet master; he wanted to be Lucien's lover—had for a long time. It was hard, of course, to take a boy who'd been broken almost to the point of no repair and make him believe that what he'd had with his brother wasn't love.

"Lucien… Stop teasing me and go faster!" Luckily, it hadn't been impossible. With some work, he'd built the other boy back up and made him into the smirking, smartass teen _who needed to go faster dammit_!

"Just be patient, will ya? Enjoy the moment…" Well, he was just as frustrating as he's been at thirteen, but at least he was fixed.

073. **Light** (162)

The first time Lucien and Dribe spent the night together, the older teen made a very important discovery.

"I know you were scared of the dark when we were kids, but… _Still_?" Dribe, who was clinging tightly to his waist, nodded fervently. Lucien might have laughed if Dribe wasn't so terrified.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You must think I'm such a baby…but I still keep a lamp on during the night." Lucien only had lamps in his room meant to light the entire space, and he didn't trust leaving a candle lit while he was asleep, but… He reached blindly through the dark, mindful of the boy attached to him, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the curtains on the window over his bed back, filling the room with pale moonlight.

"Lucien… Thank you." He laid a kiss to his lover's lips then held him close.

"Eh, don't mention it."

Dribe slept better than he ever had that night.

074. **Dark** (113)

Dribe wasn't too proud to admit that there were things that scared him. Like…anything dangerous. The phase "fiery depths of the underworld" came to mind. Oh, and the dark. Dribe hated the dark more than anything. It hid lots of dangerous creatures, and it was the one thing he'd always been afraid of, to an almost phobic degree.

"How are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine…" But he had to admit that lying outside beneath the stars wasn't too bad. Not when Melt's arms were holding him close and keeping the danger away. He might never stop being afraid of the dark, but he had a feeling he could at least come to tolerate it.

075. **Shattered** (142)

It was raining. It was dark and cold, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He really didn't know why he'd done it—why he'd wasted so much time with someone who obviously was only using him. He did know that this was the end though. He was leaving; he was going out into that cold, wet night and not turning back. Ever.

"Wait! Melt, you can't go! You can't leave me alone! I need you, I—_I love you_!" Melt's hand slipped from the doorknob as the sound of broken sobbing met his sensitive ears. So, it seemed that he really did feel more than he let on…

He turned and dropped to his knees, pulling his distraught lover into his arms. Lezard was excellent at putting up masks of indifference and superiority, but that night, the illusion was finally shattered.

076. **Rebirth** (122)

It was like he was reborn. Lucien woke up one day and everything seemed to have changed. He no longer felt the burning hostility against Roger and his friends. He didn't want to do anymore dangerous Real Man contests just to humiliate them. He didn't want to start anymore fights with Dribe purely to make him angry…

…But he _did_ still pick a fight that day. It turned out that Dribe was really cute when he was flustered. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before…

It took him a few years to realize that his sudden spiritual rebirth was simply his hormones waking up and kicking him out of the closet. Whatever, Lucien thought. After all, Dribe hardly minded, didn't he?

077. **Paralysis** (148)

Lezard built his traps to catch Melt and Dribe; they all knew it. They also all knew that they never worked. Well, usually. One day, a trap, a simple rope mechanism attached to a tree, was hidden well enough to catch them off guard. Melt noticed it first and pushed Dribe out of the way. It caught his ankle and he hit his head going up, and by the time Dribe returned from the village with help to cut him down, he'd lost consciousness.

Lezard was paralyzed with fear once news that Melt still hadn't woken up met his ears. He'd never wanted to hurt either of them, especially not Melt. He didn't know what he'd do if Melt…if he…

Once the boy woke up the next day, he told himself he'd just been overreacting; the tears had meant nothing. After all, Melt was nothing but his rival.

078. **Disease** (100)

"I dunno what to think of ya sometimes… We fight a lot, but I still kinda like bein' around ya… It's like a disease or somethin'!"

Dribe stopped himself from shouting when Lucien said he was like a _disease_; after all, the cat humanoid had an uncanny ability to make even the most positive things sound downright horrible.

"Cause, yanno, whenever I see ya, my head gets all fuzzy and I can't think straight… I don't really mind though. You're _definitely_ better than the flu."

Dribe smiled and leaned further into Lucien's embrace. He loved it when he was right.

079. **Agony** (153)

"Oh, what agony! My life is over!" Roger and Melt just stared at their overdramatic friend as he moaned and flailed his arms in the air.

"…Ah, what's wrong?" Dribe just wailed, while Melt hummed softly to himself, nodding his head as he thought.

"Yes, I believe I know… Lucien's birthday is in two days." …Ah yes, Dribe's crush. Roger thought they'd be perfect—they were both a couple of drama queens.

"Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Dribe all but screeched. "I have to give him something to show I love him, but I don't know what and if I don't someone might steal him and then I'd really wanna die and—"

"Just kiss him." Dribe just stared at Melt; Melt stared back; Roger watched the clouds until they were done.

Two days later, after an unconventional birthday present, Lucien and Dribe started dating and Melt felt very proud of himself.

080. **Healing** (173)

Lucien lay on his bed, his leg in a cast, feeling very bored. He'd broken it just a few days ago in a Real Man contest, and now he'd be in bed _forever_. …Well, a few weeks at least, but it would _feel_ like forever.

"Lucien, can I come in?" The cat humanoid's ears perked at the voice outside his door. Lezard had been helping him the past few days, but that certainly wasn't his brother. It was someone he knew on a more…intimate level.

"Yeah, come in Dribe, it's unlocked." The door slowly opened, and his boyfriend slowly walked in, carefully carrying a tray with soup on it. Lucien could only stare.

"I told Lezard I'd help you out and he could go spend some time with Melt. I knew you wouldn't mind. …Lucien, quit staring and eat your soup. Your leg is broken, not your arm." Lucien did as he was told, not taking his eyes off the sight before him. Where in the world had Dribe gotten a nurse's outfit?


	9. Eighty One through Ninety

Taste of Love—Eighty One through Ninety

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: You may want to read a few of these out of order, mainly the three related ones listed below, though you can still piece together what happened if you read them in the order they come in. Also, yes,_ it_ is what you think it is. I'm a horrible person, I know. …Just one more set after this!

drabbles100 themes: #81-90; related drabbles: 85, 83, and 84, in that order, and sort of 86 and 90.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

081. **Blind** (133)

"Are you truly that blind to his feelings?" Lucien's head was reeling. He'd just been arguing with Dribe, which was far from unordinary, when he'd suddenly run off. Melt's question didn't help matters.

"What?" Roger muttered something about him being an idiot before he took off after his friend. Even Lezard was shaking his head and asking himself how he '_ever managed to have a brother as stupid as you._' …Well, at least Vellion looked confused too.

"…The next time someone calls you a word you don't understand, do not assume it is negative. Pulchritudinous is _not_ a bad thing. Though I'm surprised Dribe even knew it…" Melt slowly shook his head before turning and heading after his friends, leaving Lucien to wonder what had just happened…and where he could find a dictionary.

082. **Deaf** (120)

"W-what did you say?" Melt questioned, completely dumbfounded. The fact that he was stuttering should have tipped off Lezard that he must be extremely confused, but the young alchemist was far too distressed to take notice of any subtleties.

"Are you deaf, you fool? You heard what I said! I don't know why I even bothered to tell you! I should have known better than to—" Melt quickly pressed a finger to his rival's lips, effectively cutting of the ranting before Lezard burst a blood vessel.

"I heard what you said. I just didn't imagine you felt that way…" He paused and smiled, removing his fingers from Lezard's lips and instead cupping his cheek. "And I love you too."

083. **Lost** (166)

Lucien wasn't quite sure how to respond when his brother broke down crying right before his very eyes. Lezard didn't cry—or, at least, not where anyone could see him. And not just him, but five people could witness the event…they were in the midst of a Real Man contest after all.

"L-Lezard? Why are ya cryin'? Jeez, I just scraped my knees, I ain't dead…" Lezard looked up at him, tears streaming behind his thick glasses.

"W-when you fell I thought… I thought I'd lost you big brother!" He threw himself at Lucien, clinging to him and sobbing like he'd disappear otherwise. Lucien was shocked. Lezard hadn't called him big brother in years. Not since…

When the epiphany came seconds later, he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close.

"Don't you worry about me… Yah ain't losing me that easy." Those three little words he was thinking went unspoken in front of their stunned audience, but he was sure Lezard knew anyway.

084. **Found** (184)

Lezard's heart almost stopped as he watched his brother slip and fall off the cliff. Immediately, he and the others scrambled down to help him. He couldn't help but fear for the worse… And if he lost Lucien, he'd never forgive himself. The contest had been _his_ idea, and he'd _known_ it would be dangerous. If Lucien died, it would be his fault and he'd never know how much he cared…

When they found him, Lucien was fine other than his pants tearing and his knees being scrapped. Relief immediately kicked in, and Lezard couldn't help it—he began to cry.

"L-Lezard? Why are ya cryin'? Jeez, I just scraped my knees, I ain't dead…" That, of course, didn't help.

"W-when you fell I thought… I thought I'd lost you big brother!" He threw himself into his brother's arms, almost immediately being hugged back. He hadn't called Lucien that in years. Not since that day…

"Don't you worry about me… Yah ain't losing me that easy." He didn't say it, but Lezard knew what he meant. And through his tears, he managed to smile.

085. **Missing** (164)

Lezard looked all around for it. Under the beds, behind the bookcase, in every room of the house… But his journal was missing. That certainly wasn't good… But who could have taken it? Who could have known that he hid it under his mattress? Who…

Suddenly he froze, then seconds later he was out the door.

"Big brother! Where are—" He stopped, seeing Lucien sitting on the dock outside their house straight away, and in his hands was a familiar book. "Big brother…" Lucien looked up, a disturbed expression on his face.

"Is this true…?" Lezard slowly nodded. He knew he should be mad that Lucien had stolen it, but he was far too worried for that.

"Yes." Lucien quickly stood up and threw the book at his brother's feet, refusing to look him in the eye.

"It's wrong Lezard… Ya know that…" And with that he walked away, leaving his brother with a book full of unrequited dreams.

"You're so foolish…Lucien."

086. **Choices** (155)

Becoming a young adult brought many choices, and Melt had decided on quite a few. He would be staying in Surferio for the time being, honing his skills as a compounder. Eventually he planned to leave for Aquios and join the inventor's guild, with a certain cat humanoid at his side…

He just wasn't sure which one.

Lezard was his intellectual counterpart—they were constantly at a battle of wills, matching each other's moves in a graceful manner, almost like an exotic dance. They were both inventors too; if they teamed up, they could change the world. But Lucien was rather…lovable once he'd gotten out of his rebellious stage. He was sweet, always trying to win Melt over. It backfired a lot, but it was the thought that counted.

They knew they were competing for the seer's affections, but Melt honestly didn't know who to choose… But then again, who said he couldn't choose _both_?

087. **Life** (131)

"For the life of me, I can't see what he sees in that boy…"

"For the _life_ of you? That's rather ironic." The man shot his wife a look that she purposely ignored. "Besides, you don't need to understand it. I really don't either… But if it keeps our son happy, then so be it. He's been through so much since he was a child… Don't you think he deserves this happiness? And our blessing?"

He looked upon his son and his son's chosen and nodded after a brief pause.

"Yes, you're right. As long as he's happy." She smiled and took his hand, and together they vanished.

Melt and Lucien slept on peacefully, though in the morning Melt could swear he felt the lingering presence of spirits in the room.

088. **He** (108)

The sight of his brother and his rival together served as a constant reminder of the mistakes he had made. Every single day he saw them together and every day he wished he'd done things differently. He wished he hadn't taken his brother for granted and said all those horrible things about him. He wished he hadn't hurt his rival all those years, both physically and emotionally. But most of all, he wished he'd told them how much he truly cared for them both…

That night, when Lucien came home and told him that Melt accepted his proposal, Lezard couldn't decide which case of unrequited love stung more.

089. **She** (134)

She'd never thought it was possible, not in a million years. They'd hated each other for so long…or so she'd thought. They'd certainly been rivals; that much she was sure of. But perhaps their rivalry hadn't been based on hatred after all. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was teenage rebellion, or maybe it was misplaced sexual tension.

…As much as the thought unnerved her, the last one made the most sense in retrospect.

At the end of the day though, she was happy for them. They'd found love, true love, which would last them for the rest of their lives. And what more could she possibly want? Forte watched as her son kissed his groom and cheered. She might not have thought it was possible, but Roger and Lucien had proved her wrong.

090. **It** (144)

"…What is it?" Lezard and Melt shared a look as Lucien stared at the object they'd found in the brothers' parents' room. They'd been looking for some matches to light some candles when they'd happened across _it_. Melt was very glad their parents weren't home.

"Don't touch it, you excitable fool!" Lezard yelled, smacking his brother's hands away.

"Well why not? Ya won't tell me what it is!" Melt sighed as they argued, wondering, not for the first time, what he saw in them…

"Calm down you two. Let's go back to my home. Lucien, I'll show you what…_it_ is there. I have my own." Lezard's cheeks instantly flushed at his words.

"You do?!" He smirked at the looks of confusion and disbelief he was met with.

"Verily."

By the end of the day, Lucien decided that he liked what _it_ was, very much.


	10. Ninety One through One Hundred

Taste of Love—Ninety One through One Hundred

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and potential incest

Disclaimer: Was Melt playable? Was Lezard a recruitable alchemist? Did they confess their sweet love in the end of the game? No? Than obviously I don't own Star Ocean 3!

Author's Note: Here we are, at the end of the hundred drabbles feature pairs with the kids of Surferio. Numbers 96 through 100 were Writer's Choice, so I picked the words out for those ones. If you'd like a few stats, the couple featured most often was MeltxLezard, followed by LucienxLezard, LucienxDribe, and LucienxMelt respectively, with the rest not breaking ten drabbles. Lucien was in the most, while Vellion was in the least. It was a very fun series to write, and the last drabble is the one I wrote last as well, making sure my OTP started and ended the project in the fluffiest, happiest manner possible. I do hope you enjoyed this, and stay tuned for more fics from me about the kids from Surferio!

drabbles100 themes: #91-100; related drabbles: 92, 93, 94, and 95.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-26-08

* * *

091. **Birthday** (119)

"It's your birthday, so you can have whatever you please." Melt looked thoughtful as he considered what he wanted. He'd already gotten excellent gifts from Roger and Dribe, and Lucien's hadn't been bad either. But his lover was offering _anything_, and he had to make this good.

"Well…" Lezard listened carefully as Melt described, in detail, exactly what he wanted to do. It sounded… Dirty. And wet. And did he mention dirty? "…So. Is that acceptable?"

"I think that can be arranged." Luckily for Melt, Lezard happened to like dirty.

By the time the night was over, they were indeed very wet, but neither minded. After all, it ended up being the best birthday present either had ever experienced.

092. **Christmas** (107)

"Fayt told me about this awesome holiday on Earth where it snows and everyone gets presents and there's a fat guy who breaks into people's houses and—"

"It never snows in Surferio, ya goofball." Roger glared at his lifetime rival, though it probably would have been a bit more intimidating if there weren't a good foot difference in height.

"I _know_ that, yah idiot. My point is that we should try it, yanno? Free presents, man!"

Lucien suddenly had visions of naked Rogers tied up in big red bows, lying on his bed, dancing though his hormone-filled teenage mind.

"Christmas ya said? Sure, sounds like fun…"

093. **Thanksgiving** (142)

"Another tradition that swordsman taught ya?" Roger nodded, scanning the fields for his target.

"Yep. Fayt said that Thanksgiving is when ya get together with your loved ones, give thanks for things you're, um, thankful for, and eat turkey. So we gotta find a turkey." Lucien sighed—they both knew there were no wild turkeys around Surferio, but his stubborn fool of a boyfriend just couldn't accept that…

"Give thanks, eh? So, what are ya thankful for, my little fool?" Roger ignored the odd term of endearment and smiled.

"Oh, that's easy! My family, my friends, my friends on other planets, you, good tastin' food—" Lucien suppressed a grin as Roger rambled on. As long as Roger was thankful for him, he supposed he could let the fool have his fun.

…Even if they were _never_ going to see a turkey.

094. **Solstice** (126)

Summer Solstice was always the biggest celebration in Surferio, and Lucien was happy to get through the festivities without his boyfriend mentioning that swordsman once. Quite frankly, he was getting sick of Roger constantly telling him about new holidays or new traditions on holidays they _did_ have. Roger talked about him _so much_…

"I ain't jealous!" Roger rolled his eyes. Yeah, like he believed _that_.

"Sure ya ain't… Just think of it this way—who's bed am I gonna be in tonight, Fayt's or yours?" Lucien stared blankly for a few moments, before grinning and pulling his boyfriend down the docks to his house. Roger made a very good point, and he was going to make sure it was a solstice neither of them ever forgot.

095. **New Year** (148)

"Okay, what's the tradition this time?" Roger had the gall to look clueless, which Lucien knew he most certainly _wasn't_.

"Why, I have _no_ idea what you're talkin' about!" Lucien didn't buy the innocent act for a second.

"That swordsman taught ya traditions for holidays we ain't even got, so he must've told ya some for ones we _do_! Now spill it!" Roger only smiled, not saying a word. Lucien could hear his brother, Vellion, Melt, and Dribe counting down the seconds on the clock. It was almost time…

"Six, five four, three…" Why wouldn't he tell him? "…two, one, happy New Year!"

As the cry came from their friends, Roger swiftly pressed his lips to his rival-slash-lover. Lucien was shocked for but a moment before he relaxed and began to kiss back eagerly. So that was the tradition, eh? It was his favorite one yet…

096. **Fault** (134)

"It's not my fault. _He_ kissed _me_, and you know it. I even pushed him away!" Lezard was met with nothing but silence. "Why are you so mad at me? You know he's only my friend."

"…I'm not mad at _you_. I'm merely trying to calm myself so I don't do anything rash… Like shove my broom up his a—" Lezard quickly cut him off with a long finger to his lover's lips. It was rare enough to see Melt angry; hearing him cuss would be too much for one day.

"It's not really Vellion's fault either. We've never told anyone about us after all. We'll just call this a no fault accident, all right? …But if he does it again, you can shove your broom in any orifice you want, okay?"

"Deal."

097. **Possibility** (167)

Melt had been having an average, somewhat boring day until Dribe arrived at his door, looking determined. He'd let his friend in, about to ask where Roger was, when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. Before he could get a word in edgewise, he was being kissed rather thoroughly.

It wasn't as if he'd never thought of the possibility that Dribe might be homosexual. Quite the contrary—he was _so_ sure of it that he'd just come to take it as fact. The sun rose and set, the planet spun around that same sun, and Dribe was gay. If one of those things ceased being true, he would have thought the end of the world was near.

He just hadn't thought Dribe liked _him_. …Or that he'd even begin to _think_ he could be the dominant one in the relationship. He quickly began to kiss back, gaining control as he flipped them around to reverse their positions, Dribe not complaining. There…

That was more like it.

098. **Parsley** (148)

"Why ain't ya talkin' to me?" No answer. "Well?" Still no answer. "Will ya say somethin' already?!" Dribe turned abruptly, a scowl on his face. Lucien suddenly wondered if pestering him for an answer was such a good idea after all.

"You called me a '_big old, stupid parsley-head_' and a fool in the same breath. Why do you _think_ I'm not talking to you?" He paused, the scowl melting to a confused expression. "And what's a parsley-head anyway?"

"I dunno," Lucien mumbled, shrugging rather sheepishly. "But you were talkin' about attractin' people and it was embarrassing, yanno?" Dribe didn't look impressed. "…Sorry?" The fox humanoid sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Fine, I forgive you…" Lucien grinned and pulled the other boy in for a hug, which was readily returned. He could never stay mad at Lucien for long. Still… He _really_ wished he knew what a parsley-head was.

099. **Dream** (121)

"I love you."

Lucien couldn't only stare. It was so…out of the blue. Quiet little Melt who was infamous for speaking in riddles, being this blunt? Hell, he hadn't even realized Melt had a crush on him, let alone loved him! It was crazy, it was insane, it was…

"I love ya too." …his dream come true.

Melt smiled, larger and brighter than Lucien had ever seen him in all the years they'd known each other, and promptly launched himself into the older boy's arms. Lucien had to wonder if it really _was_ just a dream.

But as Melt pressed their lips together, he knew it was real, and he thanked every deity he could think of as he kissed back.

100. **Forever** (153)

They'd started as friends, became rivals, went to friendly rivals, began dating…and this was it. The end of their dating relationship as they knew it. It had been fun—sneaking out of their houses to meet at night, moving to Aquios together, going back to Surferio to start their own workshop… But that had all changed one night. Now…

"…forever?" Melt smiled as Aznor asked the question he'd been waiting for ever since Lezard asked his question months ago. Their relationship was indeed about to change…and he couldn't wait.

"I do." Lezard caught his gaze and they both smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you life mates as recognized by the Sanmite Republic. …Now kiss you two lovebirds!" Melt laughed as his new husband drew him close and they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

They'd always have their friendship and their rivalry, but most of all, they'd always have their love…forever.


End file.
